The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a compaction wheel for landfill compactors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compaction wheel for landfill compactors which allows a worn removable and replaceable outer sleeve with or without cleats preassembled on an outer diameter thereof to be quickly and easily removed in the field, if desired, and replaced with a new removable and replaceable outer sleeve with or without cleats preassembled on an outer diameter thereof without cutting into or removing material from the wheel core of the compaction wheel for landfill compactors
Steel compaction wheels are commonly used on landfill compactors. Such steel compaction wheels have typically be fabricated as an integral one (1) piece assembly including a wheel core and an outer portion which are joined together, typically by submerged arc welding, to form the steel compaction wheel as an integral one (1) piece assembly. Over time, the outer portions of such steel compaction wheels become worn through use and must be repaired and/or replaced. For example, repair and/or replacement of steel compaction wheels is typically necessary after approximately 20,000 hours of operation of landfill compactors.
In such steel compaction wheels fabricated as an integral one (1) piece assembly, it is necessary to either replace the entire steel compaction wheel when the outer portion is worn, which is relatively expensive, or cut into the wheel core to remove and replace the outer portion. Cutting into the wheel core results in removal of approximately one half (xc2xd) of the weight of the steel compaction wheel, approximately 2,500 pounds, and also weakens the structural integrity of the steel compaction wheel. In addition, repair of steel compaction wheels often results in a reduction in the diameter of the repaired steel compaction wheel and may result in an out of round condition and/or other dimensional discrepancies for the repaired steel compaction wheel. In addition, the weld in many repaired steel compaction wheels is not as strong as the original weld since a welding process, such as shielded metal arc welding (SMAW) or metal inert gas (MIG) welding, is used rather than a submerged arc welding (SAE) process as originally manufactured. In addition, repair welds often do not include a bevel in the sidewall, as when originally manufactured, thus making 100% weld penetration uncertain. Furthermore, as the original steel compaction wheel is cut apart, it may shift or move due to, for example, internal stresses. As the sidewalls shift or move, they may create smaller or larger gaps than desirable, thus resulting in inconsistent weld beads, and the running trueness of the steel compaction wheel may be negatively affected.
It is difficult to repair a steel compaction wheel fabricated as an integral one (1) piece assembly and maintain the original structural integrity and dimensional accuracy in a fabrication shop and almost impossible to accomplish in the field. Accordingly, it is most often necessary to remove and transport the steel compaction wheel to be repaired to a specialized fabrication shop to have the repair performed and then transport the repaired compaction wheel back to the field. This is not only expensive, but is also time consuming, and may result in the landfill compaction equipment and soil compaction equipment being out of service for several days or more if a replacement steel compaction wheel is not readily available.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a compaction wheel for landfill compactors which allows the worn outer portion of such compaction wheels to be easily and quickly repaired in the field.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a compaction wheel for landfill compactors which is cost effective to fabricate, maintain and repair.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a compaction wheel for landfill compactors which allows repair and/or replacement of the outer portion without a resultant reduction in the diameter of such compaction wheels or an out of round condition.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a compaction wheel for landfill compactors which is particularly suitable for use on landfill compactors in the field.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a compaction wheel for landfill compactors which is fabricated as a two (2) piece assembly including a wheel core and a removable and replaceable outer sleeve. The outside diameter of the removable and replaceable outer sleeve can be smooth or have cleats preassembled thereon. This is in contrast to known prior art compaction wheels for landfill compactors which are fabricated as an integral one (1) piece assembly. The compaction wheel for landfill compactors in accordance with the present invention fabricated as a two (2) piece assembly allows a worn removable and replaceable outer sleeve to be quickly and easily removed in the field, if desired, and replaced with a new removable and replaceable outer sleeve without cutting into or removing material from the wheel core of the compaction wheel for landfill compactors. This is in contrast to known prior art compaction wheels for landfill compactors which generally require cutting into the wheel core when removing a worn outer portion which, in many cases, results in a reduction in the diameter of the compaction wheel for landfill compactors each time the outer portion of known prior art compaction wheels for landfill compactors is removed and replaced.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.